Long Live the King
by x-StarshineWeirdo-x
Summary: When a fellow brother gets brutally Murdered, the others will stop at nothing to get justice. But what if the brother is alive? R&R please!
1. Life after Death

Long Live the King  
  
AN: I would just like to tell you all that I don't own Ninja turtles.... they are property to all of their creatures and stuff. Please read and review! This is mai first turtle fic. I hope you all enjoy!!! (Some scenes in here are pretty graphic, just warning you!) Oh! And BTW, this story is in no way like Deaths Messengers.... just to let you all know... just a little story that popped into my head...  
  
~! @#$%^&*()_+  
  
«RAPH'S POV»  
  
I couldn't stand to look at him. I just couldn't. It was the most horrid scene I have ever seen. Guts were spilled onto the concrete, blood was gushing from every part of his body. His eyes were white, with blood streaking out of them, like bloody tears. His fingers, toes, arms, legs.... everything, was bent or turned around backwards. His shell was dented in, cracked, even smashed in some places. His weapons were shattered. Basically, there was nothing left of him.  
  
I needed to vomit... I could feel the nausea coming, and I dodged to the other end of the building I was standing on, and just let it all flow out. It pretty disgusting, since it all landed on top of this teenage kid, just about to show off some dance moves or something. He was going to do a flip in mid-air, when my vomit came rushing down on him. He looked like he was a bout to vomit, and, well, did so. So did all his friends, after they were all laughing at him. I quickly dodged out of the way, so they couldn't see me. This couldn't be happening. My brother....  
  
Dead.  
  
I wanted to pick him up, wanted to hold him, wanted to put him back together. I vomited only glancing at him.... how could I bear to... touch him? He didn't deserve to die! Whoever did this to him.... to MY brother, was going to get it. I was going to do the same thing to him, but worse! I'll make sure he has nothing left of him besides his skin. I'll smash his bones in; I'll rip his brain out with my own hands... I'll do anything! ANYTHING to get justice for him.  
  
I will never forget him.  
  
I better phone the others to tell them. They need to know. I wipe a tear from my eye, and take out my shell cell.  
  
«SPLINTER'S POV»  
  
"HEY! WHAT IN SAM HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"  
  
"BECAUSE I CAN, GENIUS!!!"  
  
I put my hands over my head, and bowed my head. If my old age doesn't get to me, these kids will.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH THAT! WAIT!!!! STOP!!!!"  
  
I suddenly heard a loud crash, and sighed. I knew that I would have to go and settle a stupid argument over something that couldn't of been resolved in a quiet, peaceful manner. Ohi! kids...  
  
I then heard a beeping noise coming from a shelf in my room. I walked over, and picked up a shell cell. I looked at it, and wondered how to work the dang thing. I remembered last time what happened to Donatello's battle shell when I messed with it, so I walked into the other room where my two bickering sons were.  
  
"Donatello, this thing is beeping..."  
  
" I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU DID!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT TOOK ME TO MAKE THAT?!?!?!?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me..."  
  
"Donatello! I said, this thing is..."  
  
"That's it you little punk! prepare to..."  
  
"DONATELLOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
My son looked at me with surprise and shock on his face. His face softened, and put a smirk on his face. "What's up, sensei?"  
  
"Hey! Maybe robot wars are on channel 10!!! Wanna check, Donnie?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"NO.... THIS THING IS BEEPING!!!" I started to yell, waving it in front of his face. I will never understand these two...  
  
"Oh, the shell cell..." Donatello snatched it from my hand, and pressed a button towards the bottom. "Hello, Donnie here!"  
  
All of a sudden, Donatello pushed the phone away from his ear. I could hear screaming and yelling on the other side of the phone. It sounded like my son, Raphael.  
  
"Donatello, please give me that thing..." I extended my arm, and put the thing to my face. " My son, please, please calm down. Please, tell me what happened!"  
  
{Master Splinter?}  
  
"Yes, my son, I am hear.  
  
{Master, It's, It's, Leo...}  
  
"What about Leonardo?" I asked, felling my voice turning a bit scared.  
  
{Master...} I could hear him sobbing on the other line, unable to talk. {He's, He's, Dead...}  
  
I felt my body become numb, and I could feel my blood running out of my face. my hands were shaking, as well as my voice. "Raphael, bring him home, now!"  
  
{I...I can't!}  
  
"Why not?!" I could hear my voice rising.  
  
{Because, when I look at him, I just want to vomit! Master Splinter, I can't...}  
  
"Where are you my son?" I listened to directions as to where my sons were, and added, "I will send Michelangelo and Donatello to get you and Leonardo. Wait where you are..." I handed the thing to Donatello, and he turned it off.  
  
"What's wrong, sensei."  
  
I repeated the address my Raphael gave to me to my sons, and told them to go there. "NOW! Go!!!"  
  
Donatello and Michelangelo went without question. When they were gone, I feel to the floor, and started to sob. My son, Leonardo, has left me.  
  
«LEO'S POV»  
  
"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU, RAPH! YOUR SUCH A CHILD SOMETIMES!"  
  
"WELL, IF I'M SUCH A CHILD, THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE BICKERING TO ME LIK ONE? WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO SOMEWHERE LESS CHILDISH!!!"  
  
"FINE! I WILL!"  
  
I turned around, and stomped out of the room. My face felt hot and warm, and I needed to go and cool down. Raph can be such an idiot sometimes, I just don't get it. Why can't he act his own age for once? He was 16, but acts like he's six! I stormed out into the cool night of the city, and hidden in the shadows, jumped from building to building. A kick here, a slash of a sword there, the usual stuff.  
  
I collapsed on the building I was on to catch my breath. I rolled on my shell and looked up at the stars. They were so beautiful. Knowing, Mike would think it was boring, Donnie would start on a speech about space and all that junk, and Raph would of thought it was dumb and would storm off somewhere. The very thought of Raph made me bolt up, only to notice that I was surrounded by foot Ninja.  
  
"Awww... Shit..." I whispered under my breath, pulling out my kabanas, ready for a battle. All of a sudden, the foot Ninjas spread apart, revealing the most hated person I know...  
  
The Shredder...  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Leonardo. Did you get lost trying to find your way home?" He mocked, sliding his fingers across his blades. I looked him in the eye, with a smirk on my face. I pulled my head back, gathered all the snot I could that was in my mouth and nose, and lunged it at him, hitting him square in the face.  
  
"ACK!!! GET HIM!!!"  
  
I jumped into the air ass all direction of Foot came at me. I slashed my Kabanas in all directions, slashing them here and there, and here and there some more! I did a fortune cookie to one Foot, tossing him back to five others. In about 5 seconds, they were all on the floor, begging for mercy. I cocked my head up to see the shredder clapping his hands. "Very good, young one. But not good enough to surpass me!"  
  
I could see him come after me, jumping in the air, and coming down, about to strike me in the face. I blocked his blow as best I could, but it exposed my torso, which he kicked with his foot, sending me flying into a cement wall. My head throbbed, and I could hardly see in front of me. I could see him come after be, and I saw as she pulled my arm back, and slugged me in the head. I wasn't knocked out, although I really couldn't see, and my head was throbbing with pain.  
  
I moaned as his voice rang threw my head. I looked over towards him, and saw him take something out of his pocket. He put it on the ground, and suddenly, a picture showed up where the chip was. I wanted to scream in horror at what I saw, but I couldn't. I saw himself, all beat up, with blood and guts gushing everywhere. I could also detect the hologram giving off this sent.... and threw up all over the foot ninja that was holding me. then, everything went black.  
  
~! @#$%^&*()_+  
  
so, whatcha guys think? I know the first chapter sucked, but It will get better! I hope... anyway, please review on what you thought of my fic ^^. If you guys don't know what a fortune cookie is, it's this fighting move in Tekken (Ling Xiaoyu does it..) I can't really describe the move, but it's cool.... lol.... and it involves fists and stuff..... In this case, Swords! 


	2. Long Live the King

Long Live the King  
  
AN: I would just like to tell you all that I don't own Ninja turtles.... they are property to all of their creatures and stuff. Please read and review! This is mai first turtle fic. I hope you all enjoy!!! (Some scenes in here are pretty graphic, just warning you!) ~! @#$%^&*()_+  
  
«MIKE'S POV »  
  
I needed to puke! Now! I looked around for a safe place to puke, although, they were all pretty safe places. I dodged over to the end of the building, where I just let it all flow out, right on top of an old guys head. I fell backwards to the ground , and looked back at my eldest brother, Leonardo. He was gone. Dead. Whoever did this to him is so going to pay. Don was kneeling over Leo, not even a trace of nausea was on his face. I guess he could deal with these kinds of things easily. Don was also crying, wondering who could of done such a thing.  
  
"I bet it was those foot goons! They did this to him!" Raph shouted. I could literally see the smoke come off the top of his head.  
  
"Leo would have been able to take on those guys. They couldn't of done this to him!" Don got up, and looked around for any signs of who could of done it. I walked over to Raph, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don's right, Raph. Leo would have those guys down in ten seconds flat! There was no way they could have done this to him!"  
  
"Well then, why don't we find out who did, instead of talking about it then!?"  
  
"Um, guys?"  
  
We turned out attention over to Don, who was kneeling over something, not sure what though. "It looks like someone puked over here.  
  
Raph and I ran over towards Donnie, to see what he was walking about. It looked like there were traces of vomite on the floor, where, yeah, someone puked.  
  
"That stuff smells foul, man!" I was about to puke again, when Don moved towards Leo.  
  
"I suppose we should bring him back to the lair." Don started to kneel down again to pick up Leo, but, something weird happened.  
  
His fingers went right through him!  
  
~! @#$%^&*()_+  
  
« LEO'S POV»  
  
"Wake up! Wake up, now!"  
  
I moaned, and my eyes started to flicker open. Everything was so dark. I could hear a voice ringing in my head, and it wouldn't stop.  
  
"I said, WAKE UP!"  
  
I then felt a stinging slap swipe against my face. It seemed to pulsate through my whole body , and I was able to regain consciousness. I could see a dark figure linger over me, and it struck me again.  
  
"I'm awake you ass! Stop it!"  
  
"Er... Master, he's awake!"  
  
More ringing in my ears. More, more, I just wanted it to stop! But it didn't stop. It just kept going and going, until it was silent.  
  
"Good. Leave us."  
  
I saw the figure bow to whomever else was there, and he took his leave. I then remembered what happened. The shredder! I struggled and yelled, until I got another slap across the face.  
  
"Be still, turtle. No one can hear you except me, and your giving me a headache."  
  
"I'll give you more then that when I get loose! Let me go!"  
  
Oroko Saki stared at me, and just laughed. "Now why would I want to do that? Besides, if I did let you go, where would you end up going? Back to your family? Oh no, I don't think so. I mean, after what they have done to you and all."  
  
"They didn't do anything to me you freaking liar! LET ME GO!"  
  
"You call me a liar, when it is you who is lying. They don't even care about you anymore. Now that your dead and all..."  
  
"I'm not dead!" I yelled, struggling to get free. When I get loose, I'll pummel him!  
  
"That's what your brothers thought, anyway. Wait, maybe I should let you see for yourself..."  
  
"How do you know anything my brothers said? You've been right here the whole time, slapping me to death!"  
  
" On the contraire! I've had a foot ninja spy on your brothers to see their reaction. I must say, it doesn't look too good for you, young one."  
  
I snarled at him, and he just laughed. A foot ninja then barreled through the doors, and handed something to Saki. They bowed, and the Foot ninja left.  
  
"If you don't believe me, then look through these." He walked over to me, and put these strange goggle-type things around my eyes. The room went dark, and I began to see a picture of me, in a mangled mess. I didn't want to puke all that much this time, because there was no smell to go with the picture. I then saw Mikey, Don, and Raph stand in front of me.  
  
{Is he really dead??}  
  
{I think so...}  
  
{You know what this means, don't you? No more fearless leader, no more teacher's pet, no more 'No Raph! Like this, do it like this! NO! That's not right! Why can't you do anything right!}  
  
"I never said that to him! Get these off, now!" I yelled, squirming in my seat. Oroko was going to get it now. I'll make him look like me in that picture when I'm through with him!  
  
{So, what do you suppose we should do with him?}  
  
{Leave him here... Long Live the King!} I then saw Raph raise his foot, and it looked like he was going to stomp on my stomach, where my guts were spilling out, but when he lowered it, his foot went right through me.  
  
{Huh?}  
  
{What.... What happened!?}  
  
{It looks like Leo is a Hologram.}  
  
{A what?}  
  
{A hologram, something that projects an Image that really isn't there. Kind of like a mirage, but not.} I saw Donnie reach through me, and he raised a chip where the Hologram was in place. {It seems as though we've been tricked, boys!}  
  
{So, Mr. Perfect is still alive. Wait until I get my hands on him... he'll look worse then that!}  
  
{Where is he, Don?}  
  
{It looks like the symbol of the Foot!}  
  
{So, he's perfect, and a traitor. Come on, let's pay him a little visit. By the time we leave, he'll be dead in the cold ground for sure...}  
  
"NO!!! STOP IT!!! NOW!!"  
  
The picture stopped, and everything went dark. I saw Oroko creeping up, and he snatched the goggles off my head.  
  
"The truth hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
"That wasn't my brothers, I know it! I love them, and they love me! They would never want to kill me! NEVER!!!"  
  
Just then another foot solider came through the door, and bowed at Saki. "Master, the turtles are coming! Our spy is saying something about them wanting to kill the turtle!"  
  
Oroko looked at me, and smirked. "You have faith in your brothers, still? They're going to come and kill you in a few minutes." He then beamed a red light in my eyes, and went over to untie me. I got up, and he handed me my Katana's.  
  
"Do you still have faith in your brothers now?" He repeated.  
  
I grabbed my Swords, and shook my head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah... now you understand, don't you?"  
  
I'm not sure how I could, but I did. I felt all this rage all of a sudden. My brothers were now the targets of all my rage.  
  
"Yes, I do. They'll wish they were never born." I was being controlled. And Saki was the one holding all the strings attached to me.  
  
~! @#$%^&*()_+  
  
Ack! Yet another chapter done. Thanks to all that reviewed, although most of them were fixing me on my mistakes. I have seen splinter get mad before, believe me! If you seen all the TMNT Cartoon series episodes, you know what I'm talking about, like with the battle shell! He yells sometimes, like everyone does. I've seen Donatello get mad plenty as well. I also hate how everyone corrects me on my Grammar and spelling. So what If I spell a few words wrong here and there. I'm only human, nothing can be absolutely perfect. Only one person didn't criticize me on any of it, and I thank them. Please stop correcting me on my spelling and crap. Thanks for the nice comments all... BTW, sorry all the chapters are short. Oh well... 


	3. Leonardo Strikes

Long Live the King  
  
AN: I would just like to tell you all that I don't own Ninja turtles.... they are property to all of their creatures and stuff. Please read and review! This is mai first turtle fic. I hope you all enjoy!!! (Some scenes in here are pretty graphic, just warning you!) ~! @#$%^&*()_+  
  
«DON'S POV »  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?"  
  
My hands were shaking, as I tried again to pick up Leo. I lowered my hands, and they passed right through to him. I could hear Raph and Mike run up to me, Raph looking like he wants to kill me.  
  
"I said, what did you DO to HIM!!"  
  
"I didn't do anything to him!" I called back. Raph punched my arm, and it made me fall to the ground from my kneeling position. "Hey! All I did was kneel down to pick him up, that's all! I didn't touch him other wise!"  
  
"Why can't you pick him up then?"  
  
I sighed, and looked at Leo. I wasn't really sure why I couldn't pick him up. I then spotted something by Leo's head. I leaned over, and picked the thing up. I then noticed when I picked it up, I picked Leo up as well.  
  
"Guys, I think the Vomit over there is Leo's..."  
  
I searched the thing, and found a tiny button on the bottom. I pressed it in, and the image of Leo went away. "We've been set up, guys. Someone didn't kill Leo, someone took Leo!"  
  
Raph and Mike looked at me like they were watching a horror movie. "Then, Leo's not dead?" Mikey asked, kneeling down by me.  
  
"No. Whoever took Leo needed him for something. Guys, we need to go and find him before something awful happens."  
  
"Hold up. We don't even know who or what took him! How are we going to search for him in this big City?" Raph walked over, and snatched the hologram chip from my hands. "Maybe there's some sort of thing on here that can lead us to him."  
  
I saw Raph skim the chip, until I saw his eyes narrow. He smashed the chip, and threw it to the ground.  
  
"Hey! I could have used that for research, thanks a lot, Raph!" I yelled, picking up the bits and pieces of the hologram chip.  
  
"The foot has him. They're going to pay for what they have done!"  
  
I lowered my head, and picked myself up from the ground. "I think we should devise a plan first, then see what kind of stuff were getting ourselves into..."  
  
"NO! Were going now, getting Leo, and then go home. Oh, and maybe kill every single person in that god damn building!" I could see Raph with fire in his eyes, twirling his Sais, ready for action.  
  
"But, we can't just burst in there like wild animals, we need a PLAN!"  
  
Raph's arm jolted, and he put the blade of his Sai inches away from my throat.  
  
"Whoa! Raph, bud! Calm down!"  
  
I moved my eyes over to see Mikey run over to us, his arms flailing in the air.  
  
"If you want to make up a plan, go for it. See ya later." Raph lowered his arm, and jolted towards the end of the building, heading for Foot headquarters. I sighed, and grabbed Mikey's arm.  
  
"We better go fallow him so he doesn't get into any trouble. Come on!"  
  
~! @#$%^&*()_+  
  
«LEO'S POV»  
  
"Are you ready, young turtle?"  
  
I looked over my shoulder, and saw Oroko looking at me from his chair. {No, I'm not ready, because you're a rotten, stinkin liar.} That's what I was saying in my mind. That's what I wanted to say, but he was in control of me. All I could do is Nod my head. That's what he wanted me to do, and I did it. I scratched my Katana on the mirror I was looking at, and slammed it into it. The Mirror broke in shards, and I grabbed my sword from where it was jammed in the wall. "They're going to wish they were never born."  
  
"Good. They should be here shortly. I suggest you prepare for them." Oroko got up, and walked over to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "Destroy them all. Make me proud, son."  
  
"Yes Sensei," I bowed as he took his leave. I just wanted to cry, but I couldn't. He wouldn't let me cry. Instead, I started to draw three turtles on the wall, and attacked them with my Katana's. There was nothing left of them, except little shards of wallpaper that still hung on to the wall. "They will pay!" I yelled on the outside.  
  
{I'm so sorry, please forgive me, my brothers,} I said in the inside.  
  
~! @#$%^&*()_+  
  
«RAPH'S POV»  
  
"Raph! RAPH!!! Wait up!"  
  
I looked over my shoulder, and saw Donnie and Mike fallowing me on the way to Foot headquarters. "I thought you said you were going to make a plan, Brainiack!"  
  
"I did! Don't let Raph get in trouble or killed!" I slowed down my pace, and stopped when I saw the foot headquarters in view. Donnie and Mike ran up to the side of me, and Mikey collapsed to the ground.  
  
"That's too much running! Next Christmas, instead of giving him weights, I'm giving him food so he can get fat and learn how to run like the rest of us!"  
  
"Shh! We need to sneak in the building, grab Leo, and get out? You got that?"  
  
"Sneak in? You've got to be kidding me!" I pulled out my Sais, and I began to charge towards the building.  
  
"Raph! Wait! DAMN IT!" I heard Don curse. By the time I got to the doors, they were right behind me again. I kicked them open, and saw nothing. There were no foot goons, no shredder, and no Leo.  
  
"Reckon everyone's upstairs? That's how all these type of movies go. The person in distress is usually at the very top of a building, being held prisoner, and being tortured or something..."  
  
I turned around and smacked Mikey in the head. "Shut up! Leo's isn't being tortured. He obviously isn't here, let's try another floor."  
  
Just then, a swarm of foot ninja surrounded us. I wanted to charge and kill all of them until I saw the Shredder advancing toward us. "Welcome turtles. We were expecting you. I'm sure your here for your brother, but I'm not sure he wants to be with you, things, anymore."  
  
"You let Leo go right now or else I'll dent your head inside your brain!"  
  
"Let him go? Why would I want to let him go to the enemy for? At least, that's what he thinks anyway..."  
  
"What's he talking about?" asked Mikey, Tugging on my arm.  
  
"Nothing. He's lying to us!"  
  
"Oh really? I'll just let him tell you for himself. Leonardo!"  
  
Just then, I saw Leo jump up from behind Shredder, and land in front, his eyes all narrow, and black looking.  
  
"Leo? LEO! Come on, bro, let's get you out of here!" I said, reaching my hand out to him.  
  
"Leonardo! Attack the enemy!"  
  
"Yes sensei!" I heard Leo say, getting his Katana's out.  
  
"Sensei? What did you do to him!?"  
  
"YYEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" I looked and saw Leo charging at me. He slashed with his Katana's, disarmed me, and sent me flying into a wall.  
  
"Raph! Raph! Are you OK?"  
  
I rubbed my head, and heard Mikey's words echo in my brain. Did Leo just attack me? Was he confused about something? I then heard more screaming, and saw Don being lifted into the air by his neck. I saw Leo raise a Katana, and looked like he was going to kill him!  
  
"No! Leo! STOP!!!" I shouted, trying to get up. Mikey charged at him, and Donnie fell to the floor with a thud. I rushed over towards Don to see if he was OK. He was OK, but then I felt Mikey's weight come crashing into me as we skidded into a wall. Donnie got up, and fallowed us. Leo walked casually towards us, and looked like he wanted to kill us.  
  
"Leo! Why are you doing this?" I asked, looking like a cowering mouse cornered by a cat. I hated it.  
  
"You betrayed me! You wanted me dead, you wanted me gone! You'll get your wish, Raph. You won't have to worry about me anymore..."  
  
"Wait! Leo! I never said any of those things to you! Honestly, I don't want you dead! I want you to come home with Mike, Don, and me! I don't know what's wrong with you, but..."  
  
"What's wrong with me? I saw you hover over my dead body, laughing at me. How could you betray me like that?"  
  
"I never said any of those things to you, Leo!"  
  
"I SAW YOU! I SAW YOU, LAUGHING AT ME!!! Now I'm going to kill you, and you'll never have to worry about me again." Leo raised a katana over his head, and added, "Long Live the King!"  
  
I closed my eyes, and waited for him to kill me. Instead I hear screaming. I opened my eyes, and saw Leo's Katana In between my legs, inches from, well, you know where. I saw him hunched over on the floor, holding his head. "Leo?" I whispered, getting up. I saw Leo's eyes, glowing, from white to black, white to black. "LEO! LEO!!! What's, what's wrong?"  
  
"Get...out of...here, while you still...can... AAAH!!!!" Leo fell to the floor, and looked like he was about to have a seizure.  
  
"No, Leo! Were taking you back with us!" I got up, and picked Leo up from the ground. "Come on, Don, Mikey, we need to get out of here!"  
  
Don and Mikey got up, and we ran like hell towards the door. I looked over my shoulder to see that we were being fallowed, and used all my energy to try and outrun these guys. Mike and Don were right behind me, as we zigged and zagged though ally ways. We found a Manhole close by our liar, and we watched to see if we were still being fallowed. I could hear them coming, so I told everyone to go in, now, before they saw us. I handed Leo to Don, and checked to see if they were around at all. I saw no one, and covered the manhole up with the lid. I jumped down, and Don gave me Leo back, who was still acting crazy.  
  
"Raph... thanks..." He said, still going back and forth from bad Leo to good Leo. "I'm not....sure if I'll....still be under his...control for a while..."  
  
"No sweat. If you are, then we'll tie you up and leave you in Mikey's room!"  
  
"Hey! Come on, let's get him back to Master Splinter before those foot goons decide to come down here!"  
  
I fallowed Mikey and Don towards the liar, Leo struggling in my arms. I was about to collapse in the sewer if I didn't put him down really soon. I couldn't, though. I had no time too. My heart was racing at 100 miles per hour, and I had no energy to quit. I just had to keep running. Hopefully all will be good again between all of us...  
  
~! @#$%^&*()_+  
  
And another chapter bites the dust! MMWWUAHAHAHAH!!! LOL, hey, did you guys see the all-new turtles epi? Poor Mikey! I hope he's OK. (Of course he's going to be OK, cause I looked ahead to future Episodes! LOL) If you guys don't know what I'm talking about, go to That's the turtles website, and that's where you can know what I'm talking about if you haven't been watching the new series ^^!!! YAY TURTLES!!! 


	4. Puke and Blood

Long Live the King  
  
AN: I would just like to tell you all that I don't own Ninja turtles.... they are property to all of their creatures and stuff. Please read and review! This is mai first turtle fic. I hope you all enjoy!!! (Some scenes in here are pretty graphic, just warning you!) ~! @#$%^&*()_+  
  
«MIKE'S POV»  
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE, NOW!!! I SWEAR WHEN I GET LOOSE, I"LL KILL YOU ALL, TRAITORS!!!"  
  
"Why did we have to keep Leo in my room again?" I asked, with my hands over my ears. I couldn't take this anymore! Leo was starting to drive me crazy! If the yelling and the death threats weren't enough, they had to put him in MY room! MY ROOM!!! Talk about invasion of privacy!  
  
"Because, if he decides to go nut-so in his room, he might destroy some things that could be useful to triggering his memory. Besides, eh... he always liked your room better anyway!" Don was hovered over some books, and was looking up some stuff about mind control and junk.  
  
"YOU THINK I WANT HIM DESTROYING THINGS IN MY ROOM!!!" I yelled over Leo, or at least I tried to.  
  
"LET ME GO NOW, AND I PROMISE TO GIVE YOU TRAITORS A FAST AND PAINLESS DEATH!!!" I heard Leo scream, fallowed by a loud crunch.  
  
"THAT BETTER HAD BEEN A BAG OF POTATO CHIPS!!!" I went close by my room, and peaked in. There under Leo's chair was a crushed CD. AN ACDC CD!!! AHH!!!  
  
"That's it! Were putting him in his own room!"  
  
"Do you want the old Leo back or not? Me and Raph are going to move him to his old room for a while later, see if he remembers anything about it."  
  
"I thought his mind was just being controlled... I didn't know his whole memory was erased!"  
  
Don looked at me and sighed. "It wasn't. It's just when he's in Oroko's control, he forgets everything about the good Leo, like memories and such. Bad memories kind of replace them, or, I think anyway. We just need to put him around his favorite things for a while, so the good Leo can get through. Then maybe we can block out Oroko's control for good!" Don slammed down a fist on his desk, and looked over to his computer monitor. "Oh! I got a new e-mail!"  
  
"LET ME GOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm not going to get any sleep tonight. Hey, where am I supposed to sleep if Leo is in my room!?"  
  
"You could sleep in his room, or on the couch if you like. Sorry Mikey, we just can't have him tearing away any hope of memory from his room."  
  
"Yeah, I know..." I sighed, and went over to the couch to watch TV.  
  
"OROKO SAKI WILL AVENGE OVER ALL OF YOU!!!"  
  
I threw the remote down, and covered my head under a pillow. I took a deep breath, and then, screamed:  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~! @#$%^&*()_+  
  
«RAPH'S POV»  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I looked over at a dummy I had of the Shredder. It was torn into little pieces. I couldn't take seeing Leo like this any longer! Something had to be done. He was my brother; I couldn't see him suffer like this anymore! I slouched down to the floor, and I could feel tears coming down my cheek.  
  
"LET ME GO! OR ELSE!!!"  
  
That wasn't Leo. It wasn't! I picked myself up, and walked towards Mikey's Room. I looked in, and could see frustration and anger in his face. He saw me, and his face grew even more evil.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT, TRAITOR!"  
  
I walked into his room, and I felt like I wanted to really kill Leo right now. "Listen you little punk! I know my brother is in there, and we won't stop at anything to get him back. YOU HEAR ME!?"  
  
"Raph!"  
  
I turned around and saw Mikey and Don looking at me.  
  
"Please, Raph! We need to let him be!" Don walked over, and put a hand on my shoulder. "We need him to calm down for a while, and you shouting at him won't help any.  
  
"Yeah Raphael, Be nice or else I'll tell daddy on you!" Leo smirked, laughing slightly at me. I growled, and placed my hands on my Sais.  
  
"YOU THINK YOU'RE A WISE GUY! HUH!?!? LET LEO GO NOW YOU FREAK!!!"  
  
"RAPH!" I felt Don and mike pull me out of Mikey's room, and they pushed me down to the floor. I growled, and tried to get up, but Mike won't let me.  
  
"You can't do this, Raph! We have to let him be! Even if he says things or is acting like and ass or whatever, you have to remember that that's not Leo, and the real Leo is in there somewhere!"  
  
I pushed Mikey off, and got up. I brushed the tears away from my eyes. "I feel like he's dead to me! That's not him! It's not, I know. He's dead, and he'll be dead until he comes back!" I took out a Sai, and I aimed it at the TV's. I threw it, and it went right through, causing all the other ones to become snowy. I marched out of the room, and into my own. Leo will come back one day.  
  
One day soon.  
  
~! @#$%^&*()_+  
  
«LEO'S POV»  
  
"HEY!!!! ANY ONE OF YOU TRAITORS LISTENING TO ME!? IF YOU ARE, I WILL KILL YOU, SLOOOOWWWW AND PAAIIIIIINFUUULLL!!!!"  
  
I tried to get through to my brothers, but I couldn't. Oroko was controlling me, and all I could do was just let my mind sit there, and do nothing.  
  
"HEY YOU FREAKS..."  
  
{STOP IT! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH! YOU'RE THE FREAK!!!! LET ME THROUGH, LET ME TALK TO MY BROTHERS, NOW!!!!}  
  
My body grew still, and I could feel myself smirk. "Sorry pretty boy, but once I get loose, I'm going to destroy your little brothers, and your sensei. Then you'll have no one left, and then you shall have to come and join forces with Oroko, the great."  
  
{Hell no! First of all, you won't be able to destroy my brothers, cause I won't let you. Secondly, I will never, EVER join Oroko Saki, EVER! You think your high and mighty, but soon, you will be gone, and I'll be able to live my life again!}  
  
I felt myself laughing, and then I just kept on shouting crap to no one again.  
  
"OROKO SAKI WILL PREVAIL OVER ALL OF YOU! HE WILL BE RULER OF THIS WORLD!!!!!!"  
  
{Shut up.}  
  
"YOU SHALL ALL FALL AT HIS FEET!"  
  
{Shut up!}  
  
"YOU WILL ALL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!!!! YOU AND THIS STUPID BROTHER OF YOURS!"  
  
{SHUT UP!!}  
  
"Yes, YES! YEEEESS!!! YOU WILL ALL..."  
  
{SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}  
  
All of a sudden, my mind started to whirl. My head felt like it was going to explode, and I felt myself screaming. Then I realized something. I was the one doing the screaming, not Oroko Saki's mind control! I felt myself, me, screaming at the top of my lungs. Telling it to all stop. I then saw little blurs burst through the room.  
  
"Leo? LEO!? What's happening to him?"  
  
I then leaned over, and started to puke. Nausea started to take over, and I then fell backwards and landed on the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"Oh my god! Leo! Leo! Please, please... What happened to him!? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM DONNIE!?"  
  
"I don't know what happened to him, Raph! Maybe he tried to get through to us or something, but hurt himself in the process. I really don't know!"  
  
I could feel someone reach down to me, and they lifted my head up on a pillow or something. I could feel the ropes fall loose form my body, as they started to untie me. I groaned, and I wanted to throw up even more, but I had no energy to. I coughed instead, and tired to say I needed to puke. But, It came out I puked instead.  
  
"No duh you puked, Leo," I heard Don say, putting a shirt over my forehead.  
  
"No!" I whispered, struggling to talk. "I... I need to... Puke..."  
  
"Holy Hell! He's going to explode again! Mike, get a bucket or something!"  
  
Too late. I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I turned over and puked, right on someone's lap, which was Raph's Lap.  
  
"AHH!!! LEO!!"  
  
"Sorry, Raph..." I whispered, collapsing on the floor. I groaned, and felt like I wanted to kill myself. I could hear them talking, but I couldn't understand a single word they were saying. I just wanted to die. I couldn't live like this for any longer! I looked around, wanting to find something to finish me off. I looked over to the side of Raph, and saw that he had his Sais with his. I reached over and pulled a sai from Raph's belt. I started to lunge it to my throat, but I felt a hand stop me.  
  
"LEO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
I didn't respond, and I didn't want to let go of the Sai. I could tell that it was Raph whose hand was on mine, and I could tell it was he screaming at me.  
  
"LEO! Let go, now!"  
  
"NO!" I screamed, holding on to the Sai more tightly. I cringed when I held on too tight, and I could feel blood run down my arm. "I'm not letting go! Let me kill myself, please! I can't take this any longer! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I CAN'T!!!!!"  
  
Raph was still trying to loosen my grip off his sai, with some help from Don and Mikey. They did get Raph's Sai back, but cut my hand pretty bad in the process.  
  
"A damn it! Mike, get some bandages and antibacterial soap from the bathroom. Take this with you!" I saw Donnie hand the Sai to Mike, and he ran off. Don then looked back at me, and lifted me up off the ground. "You need to puke again?"  
  
I shook my head, and he looked at Raph. "I'm not sure how long we have the good Leo for, so we should keep an eye on him for the time being. I'll bandage his hand up, and I'll have Mikey clean this place up. You can keep a watch on him first. Oh, and Raph, please take a shower."  
  
Raph growled at Don. "Yeah, Yeah, I will," I saw Raph look from Don to me. "Don't worry, Leo. I'll watch you like a hawk."  
  
I smirked, and closed my eyes. I could hear Mikey come back to his room, and felt myself being carried down the hall. I opened my eyes, and could see that I was in my own room. I was set down on my bed, and Donnie began to wipe my hand off with a towel.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this, Leo, but what you did was really stupid."  
  
"Not to me it wasn't."  
  
Donnie looked up ay me, and began to wash my hand with the soap. "MIKE! CAN I GET SOME WATER? Why don't you think it was stupid?"  
  
Mikey ran into the room with a bowl of water, and looked at my hand. "Man bro, what you did was really..."  
  
"STUPID! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! I know it was stupid Mikey! ARGH!" I looked over to see Donnie tighten the bandage around my hand. I looked into his eyes, and he started to glare a death glare at me. "I'm sorry, Mike." I leaned back on my pillow, and closed my eyes.  
  
"I better leave, check on master splinter and stuff. Raph's almost done with his shower. He'll be here in a minute or so." Mike turned and exited my room. I groaned, and put my good hand on my head. "Donnie... that hurts..."  
  
"The tighter the better. You shouldn't have exploded at him like that! He was just wondering like I am too."  
  
"I wanted to kill myself! I couldn't stand all the pain, Don! It was too much for me, and still is. Who knows if I'll ever be better again. I just want this to be over!!"  
  
"We all want it to be over, Leo. The sooner the shredder is gone, the sooner you'll get better!"  
  
I looked over towards the door to see Raph come into the room. "Are you done yet, Donnie?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm done. I'll come back after and hour or so, and take over, OK?" Don got up, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will be fine!" He turned and put a hand on Raph's shoulder as well, then left the room. I looked at Raph, and he sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Leo."  
  
"Nah, I'm the one who should be sorry. After all, I am the one who threw up on you."  
  
"No, not that! I'm sorry for fighting with you over something really stupid, and it's because of me that you're like this! I'm... I'm sorry Leo. I let you down."  
  
"Let me down?" I looked at him like he was talking in a different language. "You didn't let me down, Raph."  
  
"Well, I feel like I have!" Raph got up, and walked over to me. "You ran out of the Lair, and you were ambushed because of me! I'm, I'm so sorry!" Raph knelt down, and started to cry. At times, when Raph cries, I just want to laugh, because it's not him to do things like that. But, I just wanted to cry with him. I patted his shell, and told him everything was all right. That it wasn't his fault, that everything will be ok.  
  
Raph looked at me, and I could see anger in his eyes. "That's not what you said 5 minutes ago. You said you wanted to die. You said you wanted to have this all end. Your putting words in your mouth, Leo."  
  
"Raph, I'm, I'm not!"  
  
"Whatever," Raph got up, and went over to my desk. He sat down, and put his head in his hands, and I could occasionally see him wipe a tear from his eyes. I didn't get Raph, I couldn't get him. He was always stubborn, and always wanted to get his way. I wanted to walk over to him, but I felt like if I was going to move, then I would puke my guts back up again. Instead, I slumped down, and closed my eyes. In a few seconds, I was sound asleep.  
  
~! @#$%^&*()_+  
  
«SPLINTER'S POV»  
  
"Master splinter, can I come in?"  
  
I looked up to see my son, Michelangelo walk into the room. I nodded my head, and he crept into the room. He bowed, and sat across from me. "How is Leonardo, My son?"  
  
"The good Leo is back for a while, but he's acting crazy, Master. He was throwing up everywhere, and tried to kill himself."  
  
I sighed, and bowed my head. I couldn't believe what was happening to my Son, Leonardo. Tears swelled in my eyes, and I looked back up. "Who is watching him?"  
  
"Raph is. I just hope we have the good Leo back for a while, instead of the evil one."  
  
I stood up, and walked over to a picture of my four sons and me. Leonardo had an arm around Raphael, and me and he was smiling in that picture. I sighed, and looked into my son's eyes. "I just pray we can life in peace and love soon again, will all four of you active, smiling, laughing again."  
  
"So do I Master splinter, so do I."  
  
~! @#$%^&*()_+  
  
And yet another Chapter is done. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. Trust me, Leo barfing throughout the whole thing just popped into my head. Any who, please, please review! My reviews are what keep me writing more chapters! I appreciate it a lot! TTYL!!! Oh, and idea's for future chapters is appreciated as well, cause I'm a bit stuck right now. ^_^!!! 


End file.
